The Jaguar Demons
by fluffylover212
Summary: Just a little story I made up...It includes, Aiume, Sakura Sesshomaru, Inu and Co...Sakura get's injured by a demon, Aiume is hurt, Eri, their cousin, is possessed by Naraku! What will happen? It sucks, I know, but its the firts story I've writen...


**The Jaguar Demons**

Chapter 1

Sakura Needs Help

One day Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were walking along looking for some place to stop and rest, but they came across a demon, she was hurt, but as usual Sesshomaru didn't care, he went on minding his own business when he heard the her yell "Please, sir, help me I got attacked by a demon". Sesshomaru turned around and looked at her, she was wounded in the leg and couldn't walk, "Why should I help you" said Sesshomaru. "My name is Sakura, I was attacked by some demon named Naraku" said the woman. Sesshomaru just looked at her, "Please, I beg you, he kidnapped my sister, please help us, please" cried Sakura. "Fine I will help you but only to get revenge on Naraku" said Sesshomaru. "Thank you so much, you never told me your name" said Sakura. "My name is Sesshomaru" said Sesshomaru. "Well thank you again, Sesshomaru" said Sakura. So they set out on a journey to find Naraku and Sakura's sister.

"So what is your sister's name" asked Sesshomaru as he healed her with the Tensiaga. "Aiume" replied Sakura. "Do you have any family members" asked Sakura. "...I don't think that is any of you business" said Sesshomaru. "Oh, sorry, I was just trying to make conversation" said Sakura. "So what brings you out here" said Sakura. "No reason" replied Sesshomaru. They come in contact, as they were walking, with a demon. Sesshomaru starts to fight the demon, but gets hurt. "Don't worry Sesshomaru I will help" yelled Sakura. Sakura wards off the demon. "Are you ok" asked Sakura. "I'm fine" said Sesshomaru.

As they were walking they heard a scream "HELP, PLEASE SOME ONE, HELP" cried a woman in the distance. "That is my sister, we have to help her" said Sakura as she ran towards the noise. Sesshomaru flies ahead to see where it's coming from, when Sakura gets there she sees her sister, Aiume, sitting there with their father lying in her arms and she is severely hurt, she has blood all over her, "Aiume" yelled Sakura. "Is this your sister" asked Sesshomaru. "Yes it is" replied Sakura. "Who is this with you, Sakura" asked Aiume. "This is Sesshomaru, he healed me and helped me find you" said Sakura. Sesshomaru healed Aiume with the Tensiaga. "But how can this be, father is dead" said Sakura. "It must be one of Naraku's illusions" said Sesshomaru. Their father disappears. "So I've helped you find your sister now will you return the favor" said Sesshomaru. "Yes, how can I thank you" said Sakura. "Yes, we'll do anything" said Aiume. "I wish for you to help me find and kill Naraku" said Sesshomaru. "But why us, we're not any better than most demons" said Sakura. "Because I'v seen you fight and you are very good and I suspect your sister is pretty good too" said Sesshomaru. "Ok we will help you" said Sakura as they set off to find Naraku.

Chapter 2

The New Friends

One night, Sesshomaru went off to find Rin, she had run off, when Sakura and Aiume heard a young girl scream, "INUYASHA". "What was that" said Aiume. "I don't know but I'm going to find out" said Sakura as she ran off in the direction that the noise was coming from. "Wait for me" yelled Aiume. They got there and they saw a group of people fighting a demon, it was Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. "Who are they" asked Aiume. "I'm not sure" said Sakura. "Who is that over there" asked Sango. "I don't know" said Miroku. Inuyasha slew the demon. "They're demons, stand back, I'll take care of it" said Inuyasha as he goes to kill Sakura and Aiume, but Sakura stopped him, she pulled out her sword and stabbed him in the stomach, he was hurt really bad. "AH" yelled Inuyasha as Sakura pulled the bloody sword out of his stomach. "INUYASHA" screamed Kagome as she ran up to his side. "Are you ok" said Sango as she pulled out her weapon and flung it at Sakura and Aiume, but Aiume blocked it. "Wha, how did she do that" thought Sango. "Who are they, they don't look like demons" asked Kagome. "I don't know, but they're dangerous" replied Miroku. "STOP, we don't mean to harm you" said Aiume. "Then why did you hurt Inuyasha" yelled Kagome. "I was just defending myself, I didn't mean to hurt him" replied Sakura. "What are you doing here" asked Kagome. "We were on our way to find Naraku and kill him" replied Sakura. "We heard you scream, we came to see what was wrong" said Aiume. "They obviously mean well" said Miroku. "But they hurt Inuyasha" said Kagome. "But I didn't mean to, I can heal him, we have healing powers" said Sakura as she bent down over Inuyasha and put her hands over his wound and healed him. "Hey, why don't you two join our group" said Miroku. "Sure" said Sakura. "Ok" said Aiume. "Wait a minute, I never said I want them in the group" said Inuyasha. "But we could really use them, they are very strong" said Miroku. "Fine, but only for a little while" said Inuyasha. "Wait we'll be right back, we have to go talk to some one" said Sakura. "Ok" said Kagome. They ran to where they Sesshomaru was. "Sesshomaru" yelled Aiume. "What" said Sesshomaru. "We met a group of people over there" said Aiume. "Ok, why are you telling me that" said Sesshomaru. "Because we were suppose to help you" said Sakura. "I don't need your help any more" said Sesshomaru. "Oh, ok, that's fine, but if you do need anything then just come find us and we'll help" said Aiume. Sesshomaru leaves, Sakura and Aiume runs back to Inuyasha and the others. "Hi, we're back" said Sakura. "Where did you go" said Sango. "We went to talk to a friend" said Aiume. "Oh, ok, we best be on our way" said Kagome. So, they set on a journey to find and kill Naraku.

Chapter 3

Naraku's Evil Plot

As they were walking, Sakura and Aiume saw their aunt, she was panicking. "Who is that" said Inuyasha. "That's our aunt" said Aiume. "Aunt Shiko, what's wrong" yelled Sakura. "Oh, Sakura, Aiume, it's Eri, she's been kidnapped" said Shiko. "By who" said Sakura. "I don't know, it was some kind of demon, you have to save her" said Shiko. "Let's go" said Sango. "You guys are going to help" asked Aiume. "Of course" said Kagome. "Thanks you guys" said Sakura. So they went to find Sakura's and Aiume's cousin, Eri.

A little while later, they saw Eri, she was possessed by Naraku. "Eri" said Aiume as she ran towards her. Eri throws and dagger at Aiume, but Aiume blocks it. "Get back, she's possessed by Naraku" said Inuyasha. "I'll take care of this" said Sakura. Sakura throws something at Eri, a poof of smoke comes out and Eir falls over. "She's ok, it's just sleeping gas" said Sakura. Inuyasha goes over to the castle and sees Naraku, "So you thought getting rid of us was that easy" said Inuyasha as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga. Sakura ran into the Castle "You, you possessed my cousin Eri" yelled Sakura. "I was hoping, but it seems you have rendered Eri unconscious" said Naraku. "Darn you Naraku" yelled Sakura as she throw her dagger at Naraku, but he caught it. "HAHAHA, you really think a dagger is going to kill me" said Naraku. "No, but this might" yelled Sakura as she transformed into a jaguar. "How did she do that" said Kagome. "That's another one of our powers, we can transform into jaguars" said Aiume. Sakura pounced on Naraku and tore him apart. Naraku throw Sakura off of her and she fell on her leg and transformed back into her human form. "Ouch, my leg, I think it's broke" said Sakura. Aiume ran up to Sakura's side, "Sakura, are you ok" said Aiume. "I can't fight, go find Sesshomaru, he's the only one who can heal me" said Sakura. "OK" said Aiume as she ran off to find Sesshomau. "HURRY" yelled Sakura. "Did you say Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha. "Yah, we met him a while back and he healed me and Aiume and saved her from Naraku" explained Sakura. "But why would he help them" thought Inuyasha. "SESSHOMARU" yelled Aiume. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Aiume. "Sesshomaru, you have to help Sakura, she's hurt" begged Aiume. "Where is she" asked Sesshomaru. "She's back there, follow me" said Aiume as she ran towards Naraku's castle. Sesshomaru flew ahead, he saw Inuyasha and the rest of them. "You didn't tell me Inuyasha was here" said Sesshomaru. "You didn't ask" said Aiume. Sesshomaru went up to Sakura, everyone else was off fighting Naraku. "Sesshomaru, you're here, my leg is broke can you heal it" asked Sakura. Sesshomaru healed her broken leg with the Tensiaga. "Thanks Sesshomaru" said Sakura. "I must be on my way now" said Sesshomaru. "But why, can't you help us defeat Naraku" asked Aiume. "No, I must be on my way" said Sesshomaru as he left. Sakura got up and ran towards the battle. She pulled out her sword. "Stand back I'll take care of him" said Inuyasha. "No, I'll take care of him" said Sakura. "No, I'll get him" augured Inuyasha. "No, that's ok, I'll kill him" augured Sakura. "No, I got this one" augured Inuyasha. "No, I'll get this one" augured Sakura. "GUYS STOP AUGURING, lets work together and kill Naraku, YOU GUYS ARE SO IMMATURE" screamed Aiume. "WHO YOU CALLING IMMATURE" yelled Inuyasha. "We're not immature, we just both want to kill Naraku" said Sakura. "What ever, just get out there and help me fight Naraku" said Aiume. Sakura and Aiume transformed into jaguars, Inuyasha pulled out the Tensiaga and began to fight Naraku as Sakura and Aiume also began to fight. Kagome shot a sacred arrow at Naraku but it missed. Suddenly, Naraku and Eri disappeared, they were no where to be found. "That was weird, what happened" said Kagome. "I don't know but we better get out of here before he gets back" said Miroku. "Yah, lets go" said Inuyasha. So, they left once again to find all the shards of the shikon jewel with the help of Sakura and Aiume.

**_THE END!_**


End file.
